The Red Angel
by ShadowGraffiti
Summary: *Santa Clause 2* No one has every really known about Bernard’s past, yet when he is haunted by the dreams of his childhood, they will learn shocking truths about who he really is.
1. Glimpses

**The Red Angel  
****by CrystalHorse72**  
  


A/N: Hehe!! Hi peeps!! ^_^ I have 20 some stories up and I'm starting a new one!!!! And my loyal friends are gonna kill me!!!! Alrightly, very angsty story here... bout Bernard... I have almost no plot planned, but I have a few scenes, so you might wanna help me with some of it ^_^ R&R!!! Also... **I DO NOT OWN THE SANTA CLAUSE!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO!!! I JUST WANT BERNARD!! ^_~  
  
******

Glimpses  
chapter 1  
  


A young boy, only about ten or so, trudged along dirt paths, walking stick in hand, humming a warm tune to himself. He ws going to visit his cousin... even the thought made him smile. His cousin was a bit older than him, so Elijah looked up to him. He was a curious, bright eyed boy, and his cousin always managed to quench his thirst for adventure.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something behind him. A bit startled, he swivelled around in a whirl of black curls.  
  
Er... hello, he was a bit shocked by the gruff looking man in front of him. He wasn't really afraid... he was to curious to be afraid.  
  
Hello little boy. And where might you be going today? the man smiled dangerously, but Elijah hardly noticed.  
  
To visit my cousin! he smiled brightly.  
  
Oh god... run away... run away...  
  
You cousin, eh? the man eyed him almost hungrily.  
  
Just go... please, just run!  
  
Elijah replied with a smile. He was unaware of the man approaching from behind him.  
  
Oh please... run while you can! Don't let them do this to you!  
  
What is your name? the man asked.  
  
the boy chirped back, holding out his hand to shake the man's.  
  
NO! DON'T! JUST RUN! RUN AWAY!  
  
Well Elijah, you will soon learn you shouldn't be so trusting of strangers, the man cackled, making Elijah's face fall. He started to withdraw his hand as the man smiled in a horribly wicked fashion.  
  
NO! RUN! GET AWAY! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO HIM! YOU CAN'T!  
  
The man suddenly grabbed Elijah's hand, twisting it so hard that the boy let out a blood curlding scream, tears springing to his eyes. A sharp kick was delt to his side, making him cry out, and he crashed down into the dust.   
  
  
  
A pair of hands grabbed him and wrenched him to his feet before holding a drugged cloth over his face as the tears ran from his eyes.  
  
NO! STOP IT!  
  
Elijah tried to fight it, but there was nothing he could do. He was slipping slowly, falling... falling into their merciless hands...  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard sat straight up, breathing hard. There was a wetness about his face, though he wasn't sure if it was sweat or tears. Oh dear god... he slumped down, burrying his face in his hands. His shoulders shook with the same tears he had cried that day. Why didn't I just run... why...   
  
And as if the dream had been real, his wrist burned with searing pain and his side ached like nothing most would ever feel.  
  
But he'd felt it before. Oh yes, the pain had been real. The blood, the screams, the buring pain, the tears... they were real.   
  
Bernard had drawn a fine line between what was truth and what was lie. The truth was a frail boy, beaten and broken, begging for mercy as he lay drenched in his own blood. The lie was the cheery elf, pulling on his clothes and preparing to start the new day with a smile. Those were the truths and the lies... his truth, and his lies. And the blood...  
  
The blood was his past.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard tried to smile. He really did. Everyone could tell something was wrong, though. When he smiled, it didn't touch his eyes like normal. The pools of brown didn't twinkle with their normal light. And, or course, since all of them were rather fond of their Head Elf, everyone tried their best to cheer him up.  
  
~*~  
  
You called, sir? Bernard said a bit dully as he stood before Santa.  
  
Well, Bernard, he seemed a bit hesitant as he turned from his work to speak with one of his favorite elves, but when he saw the lack of light and energy that usually shone within them, that stiffened his resolve. You see, several of your co-workers are a bit... er... worried... no, that isn't the right word... REALLY worried... yes, thats right... and I'd like to know if anything's wrong.   
  
Abbey walked into the room. She had heard the rumors about Bernard, for elves were particularily gosspiy creatures, and had brewed a large pot of Hot Cocoa as an excuse to steal into his office. Her worries about the kind elf were proven true when he didn't even look up at her. Bernard would always smile at her, no matter what type of day... it was just his sort of habbit. When he barely gave her so much as a nod, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.  
  
N-no sir... nothing's wrong... nothing at all, Bernard tried his best to smile, and it almost fooled Santa, but he noticed that it didn't touch the elf's eyes, which made him sigh and rub his forehead.  
  
Bernard, you aren't a very good liar, you know, Abbey seemed to startle them both as she set the tray down on Santa's desk. If anyone, Santa would be the one to tell your troubles. She handed Scott Calvin his cup, which he accepted gratefully. She then turned and grinned up at Bernard, who attempted to return it. Would you like some too? Bernard sighed heavily before giving her a small smile. It warmed her heart, though, for, if only for a moment, it made his eyes shine a little.  
  
How can I resist your amazing cocoa? he asked, which made the little elf blush.   
  
Well, I wouldn't call it amazing... the looked at the floor, twirling her dress about her as a small blush brightened her face. Bernard laughed lightly and patted her head affectionately. That made them both smile.  
  
It was amazing, but a simple thing such as a cup of cocoa seemed to bring a bit of the normal twinkle back to the brown of his eyes, which made Abbey's whole day. When she left, she couldn't stop grinning.  
  
Scott began, setting down his cup. Is there anything... anything at all... that you'd like to tell me? Bernard closed his eyes, a painful look spreading across his face, and the cup in his hands began to shake. After swallowing, he opened his eyes again and managed a forced smile.  
  
No, nothing sir, he replied, shifting his feet, looking as if he'd turn and run first chance he got. His hands began to shake even more, and the brown liquid began to spill out the sides and burn his hands. Santa hardly failed to notice.  
  
was all he had to say to show how incredibely unconvinced he was. The elf met Scott's eyes, and he sighd painfully.  
  
I-I'll tell you, he forced, and as he shut the deep, pools of brown, his entire body began to shudder. He stood there for a long while, and the color began draining from his face. He attempted to speak several times, but all that came out was choked whispers. Scott leaned forward, concerned, but jumped back in surprise not a moment later.  
  
Bernard let out a loud cry and dropped the cup, which shattered into hundreds of pieces on the floor. Scott barely noticed... what really startled him was that Bernard suddenly slumped to the ground, the glass drawing blood in a few places.   
  
GOOD GOLLY, BERNARD! Scott cried, staring at the elf on the floor.  
  
Bernard screamed, clapping his hands to either side of his forehead and a claw-like position, tears streaming down from under closed eye-lids as he began to shake so violently that the shudders before looked like nothing.  
  
Scott, rather frightened, reached out to touch Bernard's shoulder. At the touch, the elf screamed and leapt out of reach, spinning around and staring at Scott with terrified, wide eyes, his breath coming in raggid gasps. A moment later, his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped down, hitting his head on he coffee table and rolling off it before laying still on the floor.  
  
Scott shook his head and lumbered across the room before kneeling down next to Bernard. A bit hesitantly, he reached out and shook the elf's shoulder. He stirred slightly and his eyes opened in tiny, unfocused slits.  
  
The Red Angel... he murmured, and then said no more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I think that was a bit corny, and I had to use the Thesaurus for smile and some other word *shrugs*, but other than that, I'm kinda proud of my first chapter. Well, all day today (started this last night), I thought of ideas for a plot and its coming along nicely... and yes, this is supposed to become kinda angsty ^_^ You know what, I just realized how pointless it would be to say R&R... obviously, you've just read it, so all I have to say is:  
**REVIEW!!!!!!** ^_^


	2. Haunting Angels

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS *hugs everyone* Yeah... I sat down and wrote the plot last night... ^_^ Hehe, I like this story now!!!!!! Well, anyhoo, I'm blabbing and I feel like writing so... R&R!!!!   
  
BTW, if you think I own Santa Clause (1 or 2), I will be inclined to ask you if you have been smoking.  
  


**Haunting Angels****  
chapter 2**  
  


Please, please excuse us! Move along dearie! Please make room! these were some of the phrases Scott shouted across the room. In a few seconds, every elf had jumped to the side so they could get a better glimpse of what was going on. And soon, many found themselves wishing they hadn't been so curious.  
  
All of them liked Bernard. He was a very strong elf, phisically and mentally. That was why the sight before them disturbed them, and even made some of the younger elves shed tears. Almost every mouth hung open in twisted shock.  
  
Bernard looked hardly himself. He was clinging to Santa for dear life, stumbling across the hall. The big man even had to hold onto the elf, for he slipped often. Dried blood was all over his hands and a single streak of the red, almost like a tear, had made its path down his left cheek from a particularily gruesome looking cut. His eyes were nearly closed, and his breath came in raggid gasps.  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON?! a voice made all of them jump, and everyone spun around to see Curtis standing on the second story balcony.  
  
I SWEAR, IF BERNARD CATCHES YOU... he cut off suddenly, his face twisting into horror.   
  
This made everyone swivel back around, and the room exploded with gasps and a few shrieks. Curtis had startled them all, and in spinning around, Santa had forgotten to steady Bernard. All of them were shocked to see his eyes roll back into his head before he slumped to the floor.  
  
a tiny elf screamed, and as if that had been a trigger, almost every elf shot forward to help.  
  
STAND BACK! the Big Guy shouted so loud that all of them froze in their places. Sighing heavily, Santa knealt down and picked up the elf like a little child. He looked so frail... so helpless... so vulnerable! That was enough to make any worker's blood run cold... just seeing their Head Elf in that condition... Everyone imediately cleared the path for Santa, each of them silently praying for Bernard. However, only the eldest of them remembered ever seeing Bernard like that before...  
  
~*~  
  
Elijah sat alone in a room, his torso tied to the back of a chair and wrists bound behind that. Blood stained much of his face and all down his clothes. His clothes were tattered, torn completely away in some places.  
  
I'm going to die here... he told himself, the first words he had spoken aloud in days, and it made him wince in pain as he moved his swollen, black and blue face. His eyes brimmed with tears, adding to the constant flow of the pain that built up inside him and leaked out his eyes. Closing his eyes, he remembered leaving his house.  
  
Now Lacey, kiss your brother good-bye! his mother scolded and the spunky, green-eyed, jet-black haired girl spun around. She was two years younger than her brother and liked nothing more than to annoy him.  
  
Bye, Eli, she sneered at the name he hated to be called before grabbing his wrist and yanking him down with a jolt. She pecked him on the cheek and then shoved him so he stumbled back into the wall.  
  
Sheesh, I'll miss you too! Elijah cried, exasperated, as he caught his balance.  
  
Well, she is only eight! his mother laughed, making Lacey stick out her tongue before turning and sprinting from the room. Now, I want you to look nice for your relatives... she began straightening his clothes, making him roll his eyes. Also, I want you to have this, Elijah's eyes widened at her open palm. In it lay a green barette, making him grin. Barette's weren't his favorite by any means, and green certainely wasn't his favorite color, but he grinned anyway. He loved it when his mother tried to get him stuff. She always did try to be there for him in every way, which is why he greately accepted it as a token of her efforts.  
  
Have a good time! she called after him as he ran out the door, clipping it into his hair.  
  
Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Bye Freak-I'm-Not-Related-To! he stuck his tongue out at his sister before sprinting down the road.  
  
Elijah wondered to himself... those were the last words he ever said to his family. If only he had known, he would have come up with something so much greater. He thought of the barette that now lay in his pocket, as he had taken it off as soon as he was out of his mother's sight.   
  
I'll never see them again... he spoke again, hanging his head as his shoulder shook with painful sobs.  
  
No, you won't, his eyes slowly opened and the tears seemed to freeze on his face. It wasn't the gruff voice he had grown so used to that spoke. It was a soft, female voice that sounded as sweet as honey and as melidous as heaven, making him slowly lift his head. Nothing before in his entire life could have prepared him for what he saw.  
  
An angel... he spoke involuntarily when he saw the figure before him. In the dark room, her near-white skin gave of a tiny glow, giving her a heavenly aura. She wore a red, sleeveless shirt that went down to her mid thighs, tied with a small, black ribbon. From underneath came a red skirt, cutting off at her ankles to expose her bare feet. Her short, red hair blew on an imaginary breeze, dangling in her shining, green eyes.  
  
Angel... maybe, she told him, her voice kind. She blinked, and when her eyes reopened, they had a sorrowful, concerned look. I'm sorry, Elijah. You are forever dead to your family.  
  
This is heaven, then... or maybe its hell... he looked around painfully.  
  
No. You are not in heaven, she shook her head sadly before tipping it down. But your family is.  
  
Elijah's mouth hung open in twisted shock. He opened and closed it frequently, but the words wouldn't come. He pictured his mother's shining face, his father's wise yet kind face, his sister's sneer and then her laughter. He couldn't possibly imagine those three having life torn from them... he couldn't imagine their faces with no life behind them. It couldn't be true...  
  
What happened? he finally managed, hanging his head and bracing for the truth.  
  
They will be murdered when you leave, she spoke strangely, making Elijah wonder. He didn't understand.  
  
What do you mean? Oh god, please let me go! I have to warn them... please help me! Don't let me die here, he pleaded, tears once again trickling down his face.  
  
I'm sorry. I can't set you free. I may only return to you when you truly need my help, she told him.  
  
But... I need your help... they'll kill me... Elijah tried, but she hung her own head sadly. Then, with a small smile, she floated forward and hovered only inches from his face.  
  
I promise, I will return to you. Just don't give up hope... don't forget who you are, Elijah, for that will truly kill you forever, she told him. She ran her fingertips along his face and then, to his utmost shock, she leaned forward and kissed him. He blinked in surprise, but by the time he had reopened his eyes, she was gone.  
  
However, the pain in his cheek where she touched it had stopped and was replaced with a strange warmth. From where their lips had met, the same warmth spread throughout his whole body, giving his strength.  
  
An Angel... he thought again to himself. Then, he smiled. A Red Angel.  
  
~*~  
  
Elijah lay in a pool of crimson... his own blood. His entire body burned with the fire that had been stolen from his eyes, which were slowly fading into dull pools. He would drop into a light unconciousness, but be reawakened by a swift kick to his stomach that made him cringe in pain as he cried out, or a whack with something over his head. Finally, as he lay on his stomach, staring straight ahead with dull eyes, they left him to die. He dropped out again, but was reawakened but a strange touch.  
  
Red... Angel... he managed before choking on his own blood. He was in her arms, he knew, yet he barely had enough strength to lean his head back on her arm and open his eyes. He was surprised to see that her green ones were filled with tears.  
  
Elijah... don't give in! she tried, but he couldn't even find the strength to reply. He began coughing up blood again instead. This made The Red Angel shut her eyes as tears danced away from them before pulling him into an embrace, wrapping first her arms around him and then giant, feather wings that hadn't been there before. Where every tear fell, a bit of him would heal, but there were just too many wounds and not enough tears...  
  
~*~  
  
Angel... The Red Angel... Curtis watched the first-in-command elf toss and turn with enourmous concern, worry painted on his face. Sweat beads ran down Bernard's face, and the occasional tear. What distrubed him, though, was that every time he said The Red Angel', or something like it, the wound on his face would shed one more drop of blood, yet with every drop, the wound became smaller.  
  
Bernard suddenly cried and with a single pop, the gruesome cut on his cheek vanished. At his word, he had flung his eyes open and sat up, clutching his chest and breathing hard. Then, with an anguished cry, he practically tore the green berette out of his hair. Curtis had noted to himself that Bernard would never let anyone else handle the berette... it was always either in his hair or his pocket, never far from him. Now, it lay in his open palm. He stared at it a moment, more tears brimming in his eyes before he cried out again, closed both hands upon it and brought them back up to his chest as he broke down into horrible, wailing sobs.  
  
Curtis was rather frightened by this, and truly didn't know what to say. Gathering up a lot of his courage, he took a deep breath and gently touched Bernard's shoulder. At the contact, the elf's sobbing stopped imediately and he slowly opened is eyes.  
  
Curtis asked in a worried tone, but the name had a surprising effect. The Head Elf jerked his head towards Curtis, his jaw hanging open in shock and, though Curtis didn't know, self disgust.   
  
he murmured. My name... Bernard...  
  
I-I was wondering if you wanted anything... er... Curtis replied, but Bernard hardly noticed. He was staring at the green berette again. Again, tears sprung to his deep pools of brown, and he began to quiver.  
  
Just don't give up hope... don't forget who you are, Elijah, for that will truly kill you forever, The Red Angel's words replayed themselves in his head.  
  
I'm sorry... I've forgotten... he whispered to himself, shutting his eyes as his greif consumed him.  
  
Curtis asked, thouroughly confused. Suddenly, with a cry, Bernard flung his arms around Curtis and sobbed into his shoulder. Rather shocked (who could blame him?), Curtis blinked a few times, stared at Bernard, then patted him awkwardly.  
  
I'm sorry... I lied... I tried to forget... he murmured. And then, as quickly as he had embraced the second-in-command, his body became limp and he slumped off Curtis's shoulder and onto the floor where he lay still.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So, how'd ya like the second chap. Actually, it was mostly used just to add background info. Next chap, the real story picks up. I have the plot... I hope you guys like it!! **REVIEW!!!!!** ^_^


	3. Return of the Red

A/N: Haha... I like this story!!! Truth be told, the green beret really had no meaning to me until now... but that annoying little thing just didn't want to be left out! Stealing the show... *shakes finger at beret* Anyhoo, now the story picks up, and I hopefully won't bore you any longer with stupid Bernard collapses... ^_^ BTW, this chapter is dedicated to **VickieTori, AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND HER STORIES!!! **(Don't worry... I'll bug her till she posts her Bernard story ^_^)  
  


**Return of the Red****  
chapter 3  
  
**

A young boy, no older than ten, awoke to find himself in a strange place. He couldn't remember anything, which was probably due to the headache threatening to split his head in two. He shook violently as he propped himself up on his elbows, and then weakly to his feet. Snow blew all around him, freezing a good part of him. He was surprised to find that the tips of his ears had formed little points of ice on them.  
  
The looked down, and realized with quite a shock that almost his whole body was blue from the cold. He had no clothes... none at all. And then, as if someone had struck him, it all rushed back.  
  
They kidnapped him, tortured him, molested him, and then left him to die... and the Red Angel had saved him.  
  
RED ANGEL! he screamed, throwing his head skyward. I NEED YOU NOW! YOU SAID YOU'D RETURN... please help... his strength was failing him and he fell to his knees, shaking violently from the cold. The snow burned his flesh, yet even the pain seemed dull. His eyes started to close and he began to sway, please... help me... and then, he fell face first into the snow.  
  
~*~  
  
He was awakened later, finding it strange that he was still alive. His eyes refused to focus and everything spun when he opened them, so he preferred to keep them shut. He could barely hear voices around him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He felt someone feel his ears and the finger drifted to the ice formed on the end.  
  
he caught that one, simple word, and he somehow knew that this mistake would serve him well. He was wrapped in very warm fabric and lifted like a little child.  
  
~*~  
  
The many elves in the workshop all looked up, a bit surprised, to see their newest Santa holding a small figure in his arms. The limp creature in his arms had curly, black hair and looked rather scrawny, but his whole body was bruised and bloody. One, long, skinny arm hung down, and most found it strange that his fist was clenched around a deep green beret...  
  
He was a frail boy, they soon learned, and seemed seriously traumatized. When he awoke, he merely lay there, not moving at all, the only indications of life being his breathing and blinking. One elf reached out to touch his shoulder, but at the contact, the young creature screamed and leapt in the oposite direction, falling to his knees because of his weak state and crawling to the darkest corner, where he pulled himself into a little ball and sat watching the floor. When one of the medical elves approached him, he didn't seem to notice, but when they lay a hand on his shoulder, he cried out horribly. He clawed at the hand, drawing blood with his fingernails, and the elf imediately jumped back with a pained cry. Tears ran down his face and he sat in a shaking, little ball, watching the elf with frightened eyes. Then, suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped into unconciousness. It was then Santa came in and cleared all other elves out.  
  
~*~  
  
The young boy opened his eyes to find himself still into the corner, but a blanket draped over his shoulders. A man sat in front of him, but he didn't care. As long as the oaf didn't touch him...  
  
Are you alright, son? he asked. Elijah didn't pay him any mind. He was too deep in his thoughts, remembering those horrid last acts of his tormentors that had forever burned their way into his mind. He remembered their shouts... words he had never expected, like whore' and bastard'. He didn't understand.  
  
Son... listen, we're here to help you, the man spoke again, but Elijah didn't care. He shiften himself so that both his elbows rested on his knees as he drew them up to his chest, and he set his hands down on his arms. Then, as hard as he could, he dug his blood-stained nails into his own skin.  
  
STOP IT! the man cried, grabbing both his wrists and wrenching them down.   
  
He touched me... Elijah remembered when his wrists had been grabbed by his tormentors, and he saw the man before him transform into that horrid ruffian. With a cry of fright, he struggled with all he had, trying to pull free. He managed it easily, for the man didn't seem to want to hold him.  
  
Listen to me! he thundered, but Elijah had lost all interest in the man now that he had released him. Still, he raises his eyes to the man's and to his surprise, found something warm in them.  
  
What do you want with me?! Elijah snarled, baring his teeth. Will you beat me, too? Just want to use me? Turn me into what I'm not?  
  
was the simple reply, to which Elijah snorted. Listen to me! I want to know what happened. I can let you stay here till you recover, and then you can go back to your family...  
  
I HAVE NO FAMILY! Elijah snapped, glaring at the man with utmost hatred. THEY WERE MURDERED BECAUSE OF ME! At this, the large man's eyes fell and filled with pain.  
  
I'm sorry, he replied, making Elijah wonder a bit. What is your name, Son? Elijah wondered what to tell him. He didn't want to be who he was now... he didn't want to be Elijah, beaten and broken, no longer possessing the child innocence everyone else had. No, that wasn't him. He'd create someone new... someone who was still innocent.  
  
he said the first name that came to mind, thinking of his St. Bernard dog at home... or at least the dog that had been there when he left.  
  
I am known here as Santa Clause, then, he leaned closer. But between you and I, you can just call me Jarrid Stephens. He winked, and Elijah... or, Bernard it was now, wasn't it?... suddenly felt like he could trust this man. As Jarrid got to his feet, Bernard realized with a strange realization that this man looked very much like his red angel... the attire at least. His shirt was the same red, held in the middle by a black belt with red pants coming out from underneath.   
  
Sir... may I stay here? he asked, not minding his bluntness, for he desired to be no other place in the entire world. Jarrid chuckled heartidly.  
  
Of course. Elf as you are, you may begin as a worker, he smiled again before leaving.  
  
And as Bernard began his work as an elf, he realized how they had mistaken him. After that, he either used the toys he had learned to make and put on false elf ears, or hide them under his hair. Inspired by the man who reminded him so much of The Red Angel, he quickly moved up the line, premoted frequently till he could be premoted no further. And in his hapiness, he forever forgot about Elijah... Or at least he tried. But The Red Angel had other plans... she would not let him forget forever.  
  
~*~ (A/N: PS... um... this is back to normal time, not his dreams anymore)  
  
a young girl breathed, almost growling his name. Her bare feet didn't seem effected by the snow under her feet as she stared at the castle above her. Then, with a cry of rage, she ran forward, up the steps and into the keep of the one she had sought for so many thousand years.  
  
CATCH HER! elves cried as they all chased her, but she didn't chare. She somehow was drawn to him, knowing her way to the room he lay in.  
  
NO! SHE'LL DISTURB HIM! one of the elves shouted, but it was too late. The girl threw the doors open and tore inside, and every other elf followed her to the doorway.  
  
The room was completely dark save the stream of light from the open door, the light broken only by the girl and her shadow. She stood staring at the patient lying helpless there, and she remembered how helpless he had been those thousands of years ago. She stood with her fists clenched, staring at him for many long moments.   
  
Many gasps escaped the lips of the elves as she suddenly burst forward, tears dancing from her eyes, and ran to their Head Elf's bedside. With a cry, she flung her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder, sobbing with everything she had.  
  
How could you...? she whispered angrily through her sobs. I warned you not to... how could you forget?  
  
I'm... sorry... Bernard faintly whispered, but that got all the elves attentions. In no time, they ran forward and siezed the she-elf by her elbows, yanking her away as she fought against them, screaming for someone they didn't even know.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard slowly opened his eyes, letting his dream sink into him as he adjusted his eyes to the dark. It had brought back the memory of when Jarrid had passed on. He remembered screaming for the old friend and loathing with all he had the new Santa, for he believed Jarrid could never be replaced. Over the ages, though, he had learned to get used to the coming and going of the only human amongst them.  
  
Well, that is, the only human except him. For a long time, he had aged like a normal human boy. It slowed down over the years as the elves' magic finally took its effect on him after spending every waking moment with them. Finally, at the age of twenty-two, the elf magic finally worked completely on him and stopped his aging forever. And to his surprise, no one very questioned why he was the only adult elf.  
  
Bernard looked around the room, smiling pleasantly at where he had been brought. It was then his eyes suddenly met another pair, glittering like emeralds. He suddenly became aware of the red-clad, she-elf above him, straddling him with one knee on either side of the Head Elf, her left hand on his chest to hold herself up, and her right hand clutching a knife pointed straight at his throat. And the way her cold stare pierced through him told him that she wouldn't hesitate to strike him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: And the moral of this chapter?? NEVER MESS WITH ANGELS!!! ^_^ Didn't turn out as long as I dreaded it would... okay, **please review**!!!! ^_^


	4. Revelation and Realization

A/N: Wow... I am now REALLY REALLY REALLY excited!!! PEOPLE REVIEWED *gets really really really excited* Okay, sry for the sorta cliffhanger of the previous chap... you didn't really think I'd kill off Bernard... did you?? *grins evily* BUT YOU MUST **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  


**Revelation and Realization  
****chapter 4**  
  


Good... god... Bernard muttered in his sleep, though his voice was rich with fear. Then, suddenly, his eyes shot wide open and he clasped his hands to his throat.   
  
A bit stunned to find himself in his dark room with no killer on top of his chest, Bernard heaved a rather heavy sigh. He sank back into his pillow, lowing his hands from is neck with a slight chuckle.  
  
Just a dream... he told himself, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes in relief.  
  
Was it really? a voice asked, making him open his eyes again. That voice... it was the same one as the girl who had threatened to kill him. He pictured those glaring eyes, looking almost joyous to have him under a blade. Once again, fear took hold of him, and he slowly turned his neck to meet that of the speaker.   
  
And he met those same green eyes.  
  
With a yelp of fear, Bernard leapt a clear three feet in the air. Unfortunately, in this movement, he launched himself off the back of the bed and landed with a dull thud on the floor.  
  
Graceful, aren't we? the girl asked, leaning over his bed to raise on eyebrow at the raven-haired boy on the floor.  
  
Who are you? Bernard asked, half to change the subjec, half out of curiousity. The girl laughed lightly.  
  
I'm rather surprised you don't recognize me, she admitted.   
  
Do I... know you? Bernard asked, eying her strangely. Now that he thought about it, she seemd oddly familiar... like something out of his past. He contemplated digging into his memory to find her, but he knew the other memories it would bring, so he left it alone.   
  
In a way, she told him, smiling mischeviously. She reached down a pale hand to his. Need a hand?  
  
Bernard told her, getting to his feet and imediately finding that they were no longer beneath him. With a cry, he grabbed the bed to steady himself as his knees knocked together.  
  
her voice echoed with heavy sarcasm. Bernard laughed nervously and heaved himself back up onto the bed. He then noticed with a strange realization that, though she wore velvet clothes similar to his (clearly having been forced to change her clothes by some of the elves), she wore all red. Bernard, suddenly realized he was staring, shook his head and decided to ask something he'd been wondering for awhile.  
  
What are you doing in my room anyway?   
  
I've been in here a couple hours, she told him. Bernard's jaw dropped.  
  
You-You've been watching me sleep...? he asked, to which she nodded with a smile.  
  
Yup... wanted to see your face again, she replied.  
  
he asked, smiling like a little child who's mother had just accidently let slip what his christmas present was. So you _have_ met me before.  
  
No shit, sherlock, she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, making Bernard roll his eyes in an annoyed fashion. Anyway, I'm Alenya, she smiled at him.  
  
she cut Bernard off, much to his annoyment.  
  
I know, I know, Bernard, she replied. Then, meeting his eyes with her own, she smiled in a way Bernard didn't particularily like. Yet at the same time, I wonder if Bernard is truly who you are.  
  
W-why do you s-say that? he stuttered, finding that his tongue had suddenly floated away.  
  
It's you name, she replied, then grinned at him as if she knew something he didn't. It didn't touch her eyes, though, for they darkened dangerously. Could you have forgotten?  
  
I-I don't know w-what you're talking about... my name's Bernard... he swallowed hard.  
  
Really? Is it really? she replied, her eyes suddenly becoming cold as she narrowed them. I want you to keep in mind, Bernard, he didn't like the way Alenya said his name, that no matter what you do, the past won't change. I hold the key... should we see what it truly unlocks? She swished her hand and then held her palm upwards and open, and a small, transparent, gold key began floating a few centimenters above it. As Bernard stared at it, he had to bite his lip to keep from gasping in pain. In the order that they were delt, old wounds began to burn like fire again, starting with his wrist when he had first been caught. In no time, he felt himself begin shaking violently. He clenched his teeth and raised angry eyes to Alenya.  
  
Bernard seethed. Then, as if realizing himself, he shook his head and then glared at her. The key dissapeared and she lowered her hand. The pain, however, remained. Listen to me... I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
But you do, she blinked, and suddenly, tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. I'm sorry, but we both do. I'm sorry for the pain you felt... I'll do all I can to ease the pain for you, but eventually, you will have to remember. Then, as if supported by some magic, she floated forward and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Bernard gasped aloud as a familiar, warm sensation floated through him.  
  
Alenya leaned back and smiled at him. Then, rather suddenly, she quavered, closed her eyes and slumped off the chair in a dead faint.   
  
Bernard leaned over the bed with surprising, new strength. He stared at the girl on the floor, and fore a mere moment, he saw The Red Angel lying there.  
  
Stepping onto the floor, he scooped the girl up in his arms, laid her down in his bed and covered her up before leaving the room. He didn't hear her faint murmur.  
  
I'm... sorry...  
  
~*~  
  
So, what would you like? Judy asked as Bernard seated himself in a high, bar stool. She'd been doing her every-other-month, all-night clean, so the cafe was still open. She was surprised to see that despite the very early hour of the morning, Bernard had made himself look very much like he normally did (that is, if you didn't count his unmatching clothes and the fact that his beret was pulled all the way down over both ears, a look he only wore every once-in-awhile).  
  
I'll take some Hot Chocolate, thanks, Bernard told her with a yawn. Judy imediately scuttled off. It pleased her to see that Bernard was returning to normal, but she still brewed this cup of liquid chocolate with just a little more care than usual.  
  
However, when she walked back into the room, a small smile crept across her face. Bernard was sprawled out over three bar stools, dead asleep. Giggling quietly to herself, Judy set the cup down next to him, scurried off and soon returned with a blanket. Covering the Head Elf, a sudden thought struck her.  
  
He looks like such a child... like an innocent, human child, she imediately wondered where that had come from. As she peered closer, she did indeed notice that he had something of a different aura about him than an elf normally had. She glanced up to his ears, but they were covered under many raven locks and his beret. However, curiosity had filled the young she-elf with a new sense of courage. Creeping forward as silently as possible, she gently lifted his beret with one hand and brushed away a few, black locks with the other.  
  
No longer caring if she was quiet, Judy leapt back with an astonished gasp, her hands covering her mouth in horrid shock, eyes wide.  
  
How could you have missed it? Why was he the only elf that ever grew up, Judy?! she scolded herself, the sudden realization making her shake violently. Then, another thought struck her. It was something the Santa at the time she first took her job had told her.  
  
Now, you know Bernard, the Head Elf, correct? he asked.  
  
Yes sir, Judy replied politely. He is always so kind to all of us, yet he seems to have softened much over time. But, sir, if I may ask one question...  
  
You may ask, but I may not answer, the cheery man replied.  
  
Well... he never really seems to smile. Every year, his smiles become a bit more true, yet it seems like he's haunted by something... Judy bit her lip to silence herself for fear that she had said to much. Santa just smiled, though.  
  
As I've been told by the elder elves that Bernard has had a very hard past. When they found him, there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't either soaked in blood or bruised horribly, and he was more dead than alive. For awhile, he didn't speak at all and wouldn't eat, either. However, he finally opened up to the Santa of that time, and eventually opened up to everyone else, he sighed heavily. You may not realize it, but Bernard has certainly come a long way. No one truly saw him even fake a smile for several years. It is even said some of his Elven Magic had been beaten out of him. He has come a long ways on his own.  
  
I understand, sir, Judy replied with a nod and a smile. And that day, when Bernard had walked in, she had smiled as sweetly as possible and brewed the best cup of cocoa she could for him. Ever since then, she had felt a certain affection for him... as well as a deep respect.  
  
As Judy remembered those days, she lowered her hands from her mouth and stared at the floor. They had said some of his Elven Magic had been beaten out of him... no wonder he usually hid his ears.  
  
He is an elf... just a broken one who has had to heal himself the best he could... on his own, she assured himself. However, no matter how many times she told herself this, she couldn't erase all the suspision that had formed towards the First-In-Command. After all, every now and then, they did see his ears, and in those times, they were pointed at the end. So why weren't they now...?  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard woke up early, as it was still dark outside. The whole workshop was dark save the one little shop he found himself in. With a smile, he looked down at the blanket that had been pulled over him. Gently pushing it off, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was a bit cold this early in the morning, as his ear was a bit numb.   
  
His eyes widened in realization. Slowly, he lifted a hand to his ear, and in utter shock, he realized it was uncovered. As quickly as he could, he pulled a few, black locks back over it as well as his beret.  
  
Could Judy have seen? he wondered, panic making his heart beat much faster.  
  
Morning, Bernard, the young elf plopped down next to him, and Bernard couldn't help but smile at her. I finally finished my cleaning.  
  
How will you manage all day without sleep? Bernard asked, trying to forget his worries. Judy just smiled.  
  
Lots and lots of sugar in my cocoa, that made them both laugh. Then, both of them turned to stare out at the dark workshop. Judy felt the smile fade from her lips.  
  
Should I ask him? she wondered, cursing her curiosity. She was dreading the answer... dreading the look on his face when she asked, but she had to know. And Judy silently prayed he would forgive her...  
  
Bernard, can I ask you something? she spoke softly.  
  
Bernard replied with a smile, and as he sensed the young elf's troubled look, he put a reassuring arm around her.  
  
Well... it's... um... well... I... uh... each word came harder for Judy to form. And suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
It horrified Bernard to see that cheery little elf suddenly break down into many tears and sobs, each shudder of her little shoulders breaking his heart further.  
  
Judy?! What's the matter?! Bernard asked, highly concerned about the young elf. He put his other arm around the front of her shoulders and pulled her close, rocking her back and forth.   
  
Oh Bernard, I'm so sorry! she sobbed.  
  
Shhh... It's alright... Shhh he told her soothingly. In his voice, Judy found a strange comfort, and it gave her the strength to sit up and wipe her eyes. With a sniff, she finally mustered up enough courage to tell him.  
  
I-I saw y-your e-ears... I don't know what came over me but... you just... suddenly seemed... so different... and I-I wanted to know... and I don't know why and I'm sorry! she had spoken between sobs, but know she broke down into them again, burrying her face it Bernard's soft, velvet shirt. Bernard, haven been rather shocked by her sudden confession, let his face soften and he gently lifted her chin with one finger. Using his other hand, he wiped away the tears on her cheeks. As he smiled at her, Judy found she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Would you like to know the truth? he asked her. Judy, a bit frightened, nodded hesitantly. Bernard sighed heavily. You'll be the only person I've ever told, but I've kept it locked up for so long...  
  
You can tell me, now it was Judy's turn to be reassuring. Very thankful that Bernard had taken it so well, she had become very curios again.  
  
You see, it happened when I was ten years old. I was going to stay with my cousin for the weekend. See here, this was the present my mom gave me when she wished me good time, he pulled the beret off his head. Judy had always wondered why he had it rather than just getting a new one, and now, it all made sense. She nodded for him to go on. Well, on the way, I... I ran into two ruffians... the-they... he swallowed hard, and it seemed hard for him to continue. After a long pause, he finally continued. I was kidnapped... and you have no idea what it was like to be in their hands... oh god... Bernard slumped down a ways and rubbed his face in his hands. Judy lay a reassuring hand on his back and peered at his covered face.  
  
I don't know how long they tortured me, Bernard finally said, pulling his hands down low enough to reveal his eyes. They were wet with tears, which he furiously tried to blink back. I remember it so clearly... the pain... but then, I was visited by what I thought was an angel. She had short red hair and this long, red skirt with a long, red shirt over it and a black ribbon around her middle. She seemed to glow in that dark room... and she gave me hope. She somehow made the pain go away, and I was relieved by her presence. I called her The Red Angel. And then, she told me something... Judy was surprised to find that Bernard had started shaking under her hand.  
  
What did she tell you? she asked, moving her hand all the way around his shoulder.  
  
'Don't forget who you are, Elijah, for that will truly kill you forever' was what she said, it seemed hard for Bernard to say, and after he did, he imediately closed his eyes and hung his head.  
  
Judy asked.  
  
Bernard nodded softly. My real name. Elijah. And I tried to forget, and I almost did kill who I used to be. I almost let them win...  
  
Then Bernard is...  
  
Nothing but a lie, he finished for her. Judy withdrew her hand in shock similar to what one would have shown if they had suddenly realized one of their friends had murdered someone.   
  
How did you get here? she asked him, suddenly a bit afraid of whatever it was sitting next to her.  
  
It happened after The Red Angel left me... my kidnappers came back. I had grown used to the torture... my screams were nothing new to either of us... but then they did something that truly did haunt me... he drew his legs up closer to his body and wrapped his arms around himself.   
  
Torture... what else could they possibily have done?! Judy cried.  
  
Torture... torture and rape, he replied, hanging his head further and letting the tears slide down his cheeks unnoticed.  
  
Oh Bernard, Judy felt so much pity for him, she could barely contain herself, and resolved to throw her arms around his neck and rock them both back and forth, very much the same as he had done to her.  
  
The last thing I remember of that place was The Red Angel holding me... and pressing something into my hand, he lifted his hand from his lap, and Judy realized he still held the green beret. An eternal memory of my old life... they were all murdered.   
  
I can't remember how it happened... maybe it was The Red Angel, but when I woke up, I was lying unclothed in he snow. I remember crying out for her help... and then I was found by the elves, he smile faintly. Ice had frozen on the tips of my ears, and they mistaked me for an elf... eventually, I learned how to make my own, fake ears to stick on every once in awhile to try and seem like a normal elf...  
  
I-I didn't know... Judy suddenly felt ashamed. And then, she realized why the Santa of her time long ago had said Bernard had come a long way. You're brave, you know, to start over. I don't think I would have been able to...  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for listening, Judy smiled to herself.  
  
You can always tell me anything, she smiled in the darkness. And then, together, they watched as the workshop lit up and came to life...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: No, Bernard and Judy aren't inlove... they're just friends. Haha... another non-planned thing... I was just going to end the chapter with Judy covering him up with the blanket and saying how innocent and how frail he looked... nope, Judy wanted a bigger role too. Well all my loyal reviewers, please **review** for the next chap!!  


**  
JUST THREE REVIEWS AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	5. All She Knows

A/N: Thank you reviewers... while I am writing this, I only have 2 chaps up online ^_^ So, can't thank any of ya personally, but thank you all anyway!!!!! Okeday, so... well, I don't know, so read on everyone!! ^_~  
  


**All She Knows  
****chapter 5  
  
**

Bernard walked through the halls, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He and Judy had both taken the day off and slept a good, long time. He knew it was at least after noon and not yet dinner... somewhere between the two.  
  
Hello Bernard, the voice made him jump, which resulted in Bernard poking himself in the eye, yelping, stumbling around and crashing headfirst into a wall. A voice that was becoming all too familiar laughed lightly and he heard the slight tap of light shoes touching the marble floor. Rather annoyed, he raised his eyes to, sure enough, see the young red-head. Now that he realized it, she looked about the same age physically as him, despite the fact that she was the same size as all the other elves. Something told him she wasn't just physically the same age.  
  
Again, she wore velvet clothes of almost all red. Much to his annoyment, though, it was a sort of Santa dress. It was sleeveless with white fluff around the edges and a turtle neck of the same, white fluff. It buttoned down the front with two, giant, white puff balls down to the black belt. From under that came a knee-length, red skirt with the white around the bottom, topped off with cute, red boots. She looked like a slender, female Santa.  
  
Mrs. Clause has taken a liking to you, eh? Bernard grumbled knowingly, which made Alenya giggle.   
  
How did you guess? she laughed again.   
  
So... why did you decide to ambush me in the hall? the Head Elf got to his feet, rubbing his eye.  
  
I think we both know why, she grinned at him, making Bernard back up against the wall.   
  
Uh... no, he laughed nervoulsy, making Alenya's grin spread.   
  
You try so hard to pretend you aren't hiding anything... but I know, Bernard's nervous eyes flickered to the shadows of elves coming up the hall. As soon as they came into view, all of them stopped dead in their tracks, surprised to see the Head Elf pressed up against the wall by a mere she-elf. From the other side, more elves stopped at the strange sight. Bernard couldn't help but looking back and forth between the growing crowd.  
  
Should I show them you're little secret? Alenya whispered so that only Bernard could hear.  
  
I-I don't know w-what you're talking about! Bernard tried to sound angry, but it only made the redhead laugh.   
  
So you have nothing to hide? Alenya asked, eyeing him.  
  
Nothing at all, Bernard folded his arms across his chest and smirked, which was good enough to convince just about everyone.  
  
Then I have to tell you something, Alenya said and beckoned for him to lean down, which he did. She stood on her tiptoes and spoke right into his ear words that made his heart come extremely close to stopping.  
  
I know what you are, she breathed. Should Bernard have jumped back a second later, she would have succeeded in snatching the beret of his head, concealing his ears as he hadn't had the time to put on his fake ones. Then they would all know...  
  
GET BACK TO WORK! Bernard shouting angrily at her, jumping out of her reach.  
  
Work's over. You slept through it, she grinned again. Then, the smile fading, she jumpd for his beret again. Bernard ducked under the elf's arm and grabbed the edges of his beret to hold it down before spinning around to face her.  
  
WOULD YOU KNOCK IT- he was cut off as he suddenly fell to his knees, hands over his head. She jumped right over him.   
  
This isn't Leap Frog, you know, she told him annoyingly as he crouched on the ground, still clutching his hat edges. Then, to his shock, he felt a sudden weight on his shoulders.  
  
GOOD GOING BERNARD! some of the elves cheered as their First-in-Command stood up, the smaller elf sitting on his shoulders with her legs wrapped around his chest to stablize herself. A couple other elves were whistling with two fingers in their mouths, others cheering and laughing. Bernard, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself at all. Alenya had grabbed the top of his beret and was using all her might to yank it off as Bernard clutched desperately to the edges, both because of his ears and the fact that she had also grabbed some of his hair with the beret and was yanking it out of his head.  
  
Ow ow ow ow ow would you ow let go OW!?!? he shouted, making all the elves around them collapse in fits of laughter as Bernard tried desperately to keep his balance. Angrily, he leaned sideways and tried to ram Alenya into a wall. However, elves are nimble creatures, and she simply put her foot against the wall and jumped off it, knocking Bernard into the wall before he slumped to the ground, holding his head and groaning. Alenya landed gracefully on the ground, crouched on all fours like a cat.  
  
Sumbit to what you are, Alenya told him, but all traces of a smile had left her. She even looked a bit pained. Or your past will destroy you in a way you don't even understand.  
  
What are you talk-? Bernard cut off, for the girl had suddenly jumped up and sprinted down the hall and out of view. In about two seconds, he heard a shriek and a thud, and then Curtis came into view rubbing his head.  
  
Sheesh, that new girl Alenya nearly made roadkill out of me! She knocked me right into a wall... he rubbed his head again, then shook it and looked at Bernard, sprawled against the wall. He raised an eyebrow. Sheesh, what happened to you? Alenya trying to kill you too? Bernard nodded with another groan, making Curtis laugh. Anyway, there's some girl here to see you.  
  
Please don't let it be another redhead bitc-elf, he caught himself quickly and smiled nervously at everyone's confused looks. A bit too quickly, he jumped to his feet announcing a bit too loudly, Well, better not keep her waiting! Grabbing Curtis's wrist, he sprinted down the hall.  
  
Curtis shouted, jerking them both to a halt.  
  
Bernard asked all too gleefully. Curtis was staring dumbfounded at him.  
  
The entrance is THAT way! he pointed the other direction. Bernard laughed nervously.  
  
Right, of course! he forced a smile before again taking Curtis's wrist and charging down in the other direction. Everybody watched the Head Elf dissappear before shaking their heads in disbelief.  
  
I think he hit his head a little harder than we thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N:Hehe!! Tried to add some humor. Don't worry, Alenya actually does have a personality, and she'll lighten up next chap. Trust me, she is just trying to help!! I would know!!  
  
Alenya: Let's hope so!!  
  
Me: Shut up *whacks with frying pan*  
  


**REVEW!!REVEW!!REVEW!!REVEW!!REVEW!!REVEW!!REVEW!!REVEW!!**


End file.
